Right Girl
by Lovelaney
Summary: Memories Broken is a new up and coming band about to explode in the music industry - but could a drunken one night stand ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

"Please, tell me one of you dumbasses has an idea," I looked around my flat at the other guys. It was Sunday, my one full day off from my two jobs. Nate was ticking his drum stick on his knee, Chad had just drunk the last beer out of _my_ last case, and Miles was looking at his feet, baked out of his mind – like usual. I held an old beat up thick spiral notebook in my lap. It was probably about time to go pick up a new one. The corners were ripped, water damaged, and there were about six or seven pages left that didn't have picked over song lyrics and ideas that I had scribbled down the past four years. Most were my ideas – but the guys contributed when they could – which was rare.

"Well, you're good with lyrics Jess," Nate met my eyes with a bored expression, "I have a new beat though if you guys wan'ta hear it," The rest of us nodded and grumbled as he wandered over to his old drum set. We all had 2 of everything – our older set of instruments for practice and ideas or just screwing around; and our newer more expensive gear for shows and final tune-ups. I slouched back in my couch while Nate screwed around with his drums.

"It's more of an acoustic piece I think – Chad, you'd have to use your old guitar probably but I think it would sound good," he was sounding more enthusiastic the more he ticked and tapped around. We listened in silence and eventually Chad started strumming along on his acoustic guitar, making up different rifts and doing what he did best. It was a good tune and had a good beat. My brain started churning thinking of different ways we could incorporate everyone.

And then Miles had to open his mouth, "How about we stop dicking around. This isn't going to do anything – this song," He stood up and hastily brushed off dirt that wasn't there, "Why don't we just go back home. I'm tired of this - this big-city life. We aren't cut out for this Jesse," He looked right at me with anger and longing. I mean seriously – look at this place." He gestured to my flat. It was more of a basement – but with a bartender's salary – it was the best I could do. No one was saying anything. The dinging of my clock broke the silence, and I followed, "Why don't you guys just get out of here – get some sleep or something. Some of us actually have to work in the morning," I didn't even see them out. I walked into the only other room, my bedroom, in my flat and slammed the door behind me.

The guy's had left immediately I stormed off like a girl into my room. We had all left everything behind to come here to New York City - the 'big apple'. We wanted to get a break and make it big. Two years in and still nothing but the occasional lame ass shows at some lame ass venues. But everything Miles said was true. I scrolled through my phone looking for Melanie's number; I wasn't in the mood for sleeping. After the fifth complete top-to-bottom scroll through of my contacts I started to doubt my memory. Her name might have been Melissa… Or Marie – I know it started with an M. Then again I was _slightly_ drunk.

"Uuuuuhhhhgggggg," groaning, I rolled over and dropped my phone on the nightstand, feeling a little guilty for forgetting her name and wanting her just because I'm in a pissed-off mood.

"Like she would actually care," I found myself whispering aloud despite no one, beside myself, was in the room. But it has seemed to be true – as soon as you cut your hair different, sing lead vocals in a band and girls throw themselves at you. Chad and Nate would have it well off too if they didn't have live-in and long-term girl friends since high school. And we were all pretty sure Miles is gay – none of us could remember the last time he mentioned anything about the opposite sex. I think I may have fell asleep that night with the image of Miles trying to hit on a girl… who ended up being a cross dresser.

**A/N: Woo for new random story ideas :) Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay before you start reading - I changed his name to Nolan - so if you already read the first chapter before it wasn't Nolan there's a little more info :) Thanks for the support and love.**

* * *

I never truly understood the point of lunch breaks. Thirty minutes to sit on your ass and stare off into space while picking at a sandwich for some reason doesn't appeal to me. But 'by law' my boss has to every day if I'm scheduled more than six hours; but today seemed to be different.

"Nolan, I'm just gunna' send you home, m'kay?" The deep New Jersey accent of my boss, Josh, resonated through was standing a little close for comfort beside me at the dish machine. It was getting irritating that no one else did their bussing dishes, "We're just way too overstaffed and you very well could use the break boy," he didn't even give me a chance to argue before patting my shoulder and turning back around. I worked at a diner that had been around for years – and we were hardly slow. Before rounding the corner into the kitchen he yelled over his shoulder, "Credit card tips are in by the way – slipped yours in your coat pocket!" I shook my head and headed back into the dining room to finish up my last table of two girls around my age, a dark red headed girl and a brunette.

They hadn't said much when I was waiting them and I could tell they were both more than a tad hung-over. This wasn't something I would have suspected from a pair like the two in front of me - especially after a Sunday night; it was 'God's Day' after all. They failed at sneaking subtle glances at me as I approached their table though.

I sat their bill down, "How was everything?" I smiled softly looking at both of them. The red head lifted her coffee to her mouth and tried to softly nod, dripping the drink down her chin in the process. I stifled a laugh. I noticed looks being passed between the two of them but didn't understand the meaning.

"Everything was great, thanks," The brunette on my right suddenly spoke up, with a slight but noticeable southern accent. I couldn't help but smile genuinely, "That's great, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Let me know if I can get you anything else before you go, otherwise, have a great rest of your day ladies," I spoke my overly rehearsed closing line, nodded once, and turned around.

But the red head grabbed onto the corner of my apron which stopped me short before I could get far. She pulled her hand away and rested her chin on it and focused questioningly on my face as I looked down at her, "You're not by chance the singer of Memories Broken are you?" she said it hushed, in case she was wrong, not wanting to feel embarrassed. I though quickly of saying no and scoffing at the question, but I would never have the balls to do so. So I nodded, "Yeah, my name's Nolan," her eyes widened, and then narrowed at her brunette friend with a 'told you so' smirk.

"Well, I'm Starlee and this is Brenna," her oddly dark blue eyes were eagerly back on me as she motioned to her friend and herself. I shook both of their hands glad to hear that some people were hearing about us. Now I wished she would've asked a little louder so the tables around heard her as well.

"You guys have great stuff, I've been to a couple of your shows, and I have to say – your bassist is _attractive,_" I had to stop myself from busting up in laughter from the emphasis on her last word. She was talking about Miles of all people. The brunette, Brenna, slapped her friend across the arm, embarrassed for both of them – her face was a dark shade of pink.

"Well I'm glad you've enjoyed them, we have one tomorrow night actually. Same bar on 12th, show starts at seven sharp. Maybe I'll see you guys there?" It was all publicity. I would love if we had more than our regular crowd of people, "Bring your friends if you want. I'll put your names down; they'll get in free with you." Starlee seemed to be bursting with excitement inside because it looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head from being so wide – her friend on the other hand…

"That would be great. Brenna is going back home to Georgia this next week so I have to show her something of a good time before she leaves for her lifetime of hell," Brenna was looking at her hands and I noticed a small diamond on her finger – ah, she's engaged. It must have been her bachelorette week away from home or something. She didn't look particularly happy about it. I could tell if I didn't get out of here now, I might be stuck there for the rest of the day listening to the red head's girly babbling.

"Alright, well it was really great meeting you ladies," I threw a wink at both of them, excusing myself, "Hope to see you at the show tomorrow night – your names will be on the list at the door." I gave them one last smile before I turned back towards the kitchen. They didn't bother talking in whispers as I walked away. Josh shouted one last goodbye before I picked up my jacket and took the tip envelope out of the pocket.

It was packed full.

I'm not kidding. It had to be taped shut. I had stopped mid stride in the middle of the back hallway staring at the envelope. Credit card tips were processed every four weeks – but there was no way this was just a four weeks' worth. One of the other waitresses bumped into me trying to get by, not bothering to apologize. I ran out the back door to the main street, shoving the envelope in my inner pocket, trying to forget about it for now. I could feel the weight of the stacked bills pressed against my chest. Even though I was off a few hours early, traffic was terrible for a Monday afternoon. I had to be on the other side of town at the bar within the next few hours for work – and to confirm our spot was still held to play tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Man! I'm on a roll tonight! Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts! Sorry - psychic abilities don't work well on weekends.**

* * *

"Nolan – you look terrible. Please tell me you brought something else to wear other than-" with his high feminine voice, Cyrus hesitated with his words as his face scrunched up and gestured to my attire, "well, other than that!" I was in a white t shirt and my old leather jacket with blue jeans. I hadn't had time to go back to my flat to grab any other clothes. He had been the business manager of the Molten Lounge for several years now, and he runs a tight ship – especially when it comes to our uniform.

"Can you just chill your goddamn balls for 5 seconds Cyrus?" I smirked at him and he winked back at me, "I have clothes in the back." I had gotten used to his differences in sexuality – as long as he made no move on me, we're good. It was only 5 o'clock, but people were filling the bar steadily. I had about fifteen minutes before I'd have my head ripped off by Cyrus for not being out at the bar mixing drinks. Pushing my way to the back room, I opened my locker and took out a black button down, standard uniform purple tie, and black jeans. The building had been a strip club in the seventies so there was plenty of room in the back to get ready. I had just about had my tie done when I saw someone burst through the door in the reflection of the mirror I was standing in front of. Michael, another bartender, had a bright white splotchy liquid down the front of his shirt. Now that I think about it, it kind of looked like –

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Michael was glaring at me while he tried to peel his too tight of a shirt off with no such luck. I finished shoving my last few belongings into my locker and held up my hands innocently, "Just thought you might want to loosen your tie – your shirt won't come off otherwise and I'm pretty sure you've stored a little more than enough ego up there," His lips turned into a snarl and I closed my hand around the doorknob with a smirk on my face as I left him there struggling with the purple around his neck. There was that one dick in your life you could never get rid of – and that was Michael.

The bar had gotten full fast and I jumped behind the bar and started taking orders, pouring shots, mixing fruity drinks and flirting with anyone who was giving it back. It was part of the job – I hadn't minded it – you pick up more tricks than you'd think and it makes the time go by so much faster. There were plenty of weeknights I stood staring at the inside of the building bored out of my mind. It was dark and the colors were black and purple – with some silver here and there. I'd much rather prefer a busy night rather than a slow one any given day.

By the time things had settled down and I was able to take a rest, I went through my pockets of tip money. Cyrus didn't pay much above minimum wage, but I could take home a good bonus if I worked the counter well enough – he let us keep all of our tips. After picking through the phone numbers written on scraps of paper and napkins I was at $246. Not bad for a six hour time frame, though it wasn't my highest. I folded the bills and stuck them in my back pocket and threw the numbers away in the trash – there is no way I would be able to remember anyone who had slipped me their number. If I really wanted to, I could walk out into the lounge and pick any woman I laid eyes on. Which with my adrenaline from the past hours of work and a confidence boost from all the attention, I wouldn't have minded it.

Even though I still had 2 more hours of my shift to go, it went by quickly. I made another $75 which I pocketed and changed back into my plain clothes. I checked with Cyrus about the show the next night, made sure everything was right on and called for a taxi. I was going straight to bed – tomorrow would be one of the most stressful shows we had done. Cyrus had told me he was expecting 'a few more people' and hinted at one of his label friends coming to watch. I stopped in front of the large gaudy picture of the guys and I posed against a brick wall and industrial stairs. The taxi pulled up and I gratefully slid in. It would be my first night in a long time that I'd have a good nights' sleep.

I hated this city. It stunk, the people were rude, and I felt claustrophobic. Starlee was walking beside me, our arms linked together blabbering about some guy she hooked up with the week before.

"I just think you would be a lot happier if you weren't getting married right now! I mean seriously – you're not even 21 yet – you haven't LIVED!" She was looking up towards the sky smiling like a mad woman. I shook my head, smiling a little, but I loved Bennett. He's been everything I wanted and more since our junior year of high school. Granted, I hadn't experienced much with anyone else, but how much better could it get? Bennett knew me and he knew exactly how to love me. Just thinking about him sent an ache through my stomach and I wanted to go back to Starlee's apartment. But she was leading me down some street to the bar that Nolan guy's band was playing at tonight. In fact, it started fifteen minutes ago, but Star insisted on being fashionably late.

Her hand slapped mine as I insecurely pulled at the short dress, or long-ish t shirt I should say, "Just quit it. You look hot. Now stop it and _try_ for once in your life to lighten up and have a good time!" She wasn't asking – she was begging, like a whiney child, but I nodded. Everything about the wedding was stressing me out, and Bennett had been too busy with his work to help me with decisions. Which was fine, it was all fine.

I repeated that line to myself out loud daily.

I didn't even worry about us not being able to get into the bar – I didn't even think about it. Starlee noticed that I was starting to panic and thumped me hard in the back, "Just quit it. Ever since Ben proposed you have been nothing but a worry puss." I shut my trap and shook my curls frontward so they framed my face.

"Leo!" My friend squealed and hugged the tall and scrawny man outside of the Molten Lounge. We were a good 50 feet away when she sprinted towards him and into his arms. She was wearing some _high _heels too. I had nothing against homosexuals, but I hadn't seen so many in my life than I had in the past few days. And Leo was near the top with his deep v neck pink shirt, grey scarf and glitter on his eyes and exposed chest.

"And who is this fresh tigress?" Leo walked toward where I stood a few feet behind Star, letting his 's' drag out long and sharp. His finger dragged up my neck to my chin lightly and I felt my face turn red. Ben had rarely ever touched me like this – and he's straight.

"Leo, this is Brenna – she's signing her soul over to the devil next week," I could hear her eyes rolling even though I couldn't see it. She never told me why she was so opposed to me getting married – my mother blamed it on jealousy.

"Mmmm, make sure this little tiger isn't eaten up in there my Starry-Eyed lady," Leo had kept eye contact with me as he talked over his shoulder to Starlee. She was giggling hysterically and urged him to let me go so we could go in.

"Fine, fine! Just ruin my fun," Leo fake pouted as he leaned back against the wall and picked up the clipboard that had been thrown to the ground, "The rest of the girls are inside already by the way! And my dear Brenna, _you_ have yourself a good time tonight." He winked and blew a kiss in our direction. I managed to squeak out a 'thanks' but it was lost as soon as we opened the door – the sound was deafening.

Starlee handed me a flute of something and I gulped it down immediately. And then I felt it – "I forgot my ring at your place," My eyes might have popped out of my sockets if they grew any wider.

"So?" She scoffed and tossed back a shot she had gotten from – somewhere. I wasn't sure. "Maybe you'll finally relax now that you don't have that little reminder on your hand," she held up her left hand and then put them all down except her middle. She grinned at me and I smirked at her. Our relationship was ridiculous beyond belief. We had to yell to hear each other but then the clubby music turned down lower and a microphone screeched. Hands flew up to ears and harsh words were muttered by more than a few people. The room was quite packed actually – the show better be good.

"Where's the guy you want to bone you?" Star's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"Is my sweet, sweet Brenna Bear really coming back to me?" She covered her mouth with dramatics reaching a hundred and ten percent. The music increased again in volume and people started dancing a little.

"Ha ha, you think you're so funny. But really – you've got to show me this 'god like bassist' you sleep talk about. Hold on - Weren't you the one who said _every_ bassist in every band is ugly?" She didn't answer me. Instead she just turned my head, roughly I might add, in the direction of the Memories Broken band members. I glanced over her love interest – eh, he was ok, better than her most picks. But then my eyes landed on the singer, Nolan. I studied his concentrated face and wondered if they were nervous. He seemed calmest out of all of them. His dark brown-almost-black hair fell into his eyes as he adjusted his microphone stand. They were all in black and red clothing. His head lifted up as though he could feel me staring at him and he looked around the crowd and suddenly locked eyes with me. A grin spread slowly across his face and he winked at me. I was star-struck and my heart did a little flip flop as a result.

"Bent-ass would so kill you if he knew we were here," Star snorted beside me, another drink in hand; a bright orange one this time. It smelt fruity so I stole a long pull from the straw and felt my face pucker at the tartness. I wasn't scared of drinking – in fact through my entire high school that's mostly what Starlee and I did. And then she went to NYU for college so I rarely saw her except for summer breaks and occasional holidays when I wasn't with Bennett's family. I was different when I was around him – quiet and reserved like a future wife should be, right? His family was from a long line of town founders so he was wealthy. He was raised well, always had the best of everything, and I was shocked when he proposed – along with everyone else in the town, my mother included.

"This is your last week as a non-married woman Brenna – how about we just fucking enjoy it!" She had a huge drunken grin on her face, she was always the lightweight. I took the rest of half drunken glass and downed it. My whole body started feeling lighter and silly as I lightened up and had fun with my friend. The rest of Star's school friends joined us not too long after, and eventually we were all laughing drunkenly loud and poking fun at each other. No one seemed to notice.

And then the lights went out and cheering rose from the depths of nowhere it seemed. There was a single spotlight on Nolan with his head down up front holding the microphone close to his lips. I noticed something shiny from the corner of his lip as a sly smile spread once more across his face. I never thought a lip ring could look so sexy on a man in my life. Everyone went silent, and then the band erupted in a fast paced, wild, scream worthy song.


	4. Chapter 4

The show was amazing. I couldn't believe so many people had showed up to support us. We jumped off stage onto the floor and were immediately surrounded by fans. I could definitely get used to this. I prodded at the inside of my lip ring with my tongue. It was a little sore from not wearing it for so long, but hey, you got to look the part. The room had transformed from the regular lounge to a club type feel so we could play and people would have room to dance and drunkenly flail around which there was a lot of.

We all had a bit of a buzz going from drinking before we went on. Chad and Nate's girlfriends were both here and stole their lovers away from the rest of the screaming fans. Everyone was talking at once and I couldn't help but keep a stupid smile off my face. I loved this attention – this is why we're here. I don't care how long it took, but we were going to make it big.

I felt a hand run up my left inner thigh. We were surrounded by people, mostly girls, but I hadn't had anything like that happen in front of people before. No one seemed to notice though. A tall blonde stood to my left and hormones flowed nicely from her casual daring touch. Her eyes were heavy lidded like she had been smoking a joint a while before. She leaned into say something, her full red lips moving toward my ear – and I was pulled out of the surrounding group by Miles.

"Miles! What the fuck -"

"Nolan!" Miles growled at me and pulled me into a nearby cove in the wall. The group we had been standing in slowly broke up – which was a strange sight to watch. It was like people had forgotten we had just played. The deejay had resumed the clubby music. You can't just have women all over you all the time – you can't let them do that!" Miles was dramatically irritated and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Do you honestly want to be considered _that _lead vocals guy? The one who sleeps with whom-ever glances at him?" I tried to think of a witty comeback but failed. I grabbed a drink from a passing tray and knocked it back, thinking.

"Maybe you're just too uptight," I set my hands on his shoulders looking him in the eye, I turned him around and pointed over his shoulder, "You see that girl over there?"

"The long legged brunette? Yeah she's hot, why?" He was talking about Brenna. I felt a flash of anger go through my head – she's getting married, that wouldn't be right to her fiancé… She did look stunning tonight. She was wearing a slim fitting blue dress with no straps and had some point taken off her leather jacket. Miles was right; her legs were being shown off nicely and her tall heels only elongated her form. I couldn't help that I wanted her, even if she was getting married.

"No, not her," I choked the words out trying to clear my mind. Thoughts swam through it that weren't appropriate for the current time, "Her friend, the one standing to her left," I directed his attention to the laughing girl standing next to Brenna.

"Wait – the red head? You're trying to set me up with a fire crotch…" Miles sounded somewhat between disgusted and disappointed until I let him in on what she had told me when I met her and her friend at the diner. His eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Yeah, her name's Starlee – she's quite the girl actually. 'Couldn't keep her mouth shut about you," He just needed to get with someone – he needed to forget about going home. Plus, Starlee would be eternally grateful that Miles even approached her… which he was doing now. I laid my hand on his shoulder and gave both of the girls a wide grin, "So how'd you ladies like the show?" They nodded, smiling. I couldn't believe Starlee didn't burst out in a babble of words. In fact, she wasn't saying much of anything. Her big blue eyes were wide and stuck on Miles, and she wasn't being subtle about looking up and down his entire form – slowly, and lingering in places that made him shift his weight. I chuckled and introduced the girls to Miles and Miles to the girls. Brenna grabbed her friend's drink as she shoved it in her face so she could shake Mile's hand.

And Miles, being the flirt we used to know him as resurfaced, "It's great to meet you Starlee," he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it, which made Starlee let out a pleased sigh and smile and sent a raging burst of laughter through my mouth. Everyone was staring at me and I covered it with my mouth, "Sorry, choking," I expertly fake coughed and motioned to the bar, "Can I buy you a drink Brenna?" She said sure with a cute sparkle in her eye and followed me.

We left the other two behind to talk or do what they wanted and sat to the left of Brenna at the bar. As she sat her hands down on the counter, I realized her ring was missing from her finger. She probably just forgot it… Her dress had slipped slightly, showing a little of her black lacy underwear and more of her beautifully tanned legs. Pressure rushed to the lap of my skin tight jeans and I was suddenly relieved we had decided on black pants. Brenna was staring at my lips and her expression was one that made my thoughts stray back to where they had been earlier. Yet she was about to be a married woman – and as hard as it was going to be, I wasn't going to get involved. But she didn't have her ring on… Even though I knew what was happening for her next week, I could flirt harmlessly, right?

* * *

We were sitting so close to each other on those stools. My higher-than-should-be-legal heels slipped off one of the rungs and my face flushed. I cursed Star silently for making me wear her slutty shoes. I reached down and took them off, setting them down on the counter, "Sorry," I lightly laughed it off, "I'm not so much a high heel type of girl," Nolan smirked and let out a laugh, and I just could not keep my eyes off of the glimmering jewelry on his lip. I couldn't believe I was even slightly attracted to a guy with a piercing. I was just raised where boys should not have any piercings. But Nolan – Nolan could pull it off with ease. I had to stop my hand from reaching out to touch it. _You're getting married Brenna._ The thought came at the wrong time. I was enjoying myself.

"So what would you like?" I watched his lips move and realized I needed to get words through my mouth.

"Oh, well – actually – you know, I'm not sure," great, I can't even talk straight. I directed my attention elsewhere, tugging my dress down. Nolan was smiling and talking to a male bartender behind the counter. Behind him I watched Star and the bassist, flirt and talk with each other. They were sitting close, legs touching, on a large couch off to the side of the room. She looked happy and silly, like usual. She was having a good time with that guy. It was about time she moved on from her last guy. Nolan jerked my attention back to where I was as he got up and walked behind the bar. What the hell was he doing? He joked around with a few of the bartenders and slapped them on their backs. Then he casually picked up a couple bottles and started mixing a drink right on the other side of the bar from me.

"You like it strong and hard, or soft and weak princess?" I laughed aloud at the double meaning of his words and he winked with a smirk again.

"Hmmm, strong, please," He nodded and handed me a glass filled with bright green liquid inside and I stared at it.

"Oh just try it, I promise, you'll like it," Nolan urged me on.

"And how can I trust you that you didn't put some date rape drug in it or something?" I was kidding… kind of. I had dealt with shit like that in the past.

"I don't think you _or_ I would need any drugs to get my hands under that dress of yours Brenna," I felt my face turn fiery red at his intense and attractive smirk. _You're getting married Brenna._ My conscience seriously needed to shut up. We were just flirting… And then he added bluntly, "Plus I work here – and I don't want to get fired," Wow, he actually had a job on top of playing music? I rolled my eyes at him with a smile and tipped the drink up to my lips, not breaking eye contact with him until I set the glass back down.

"Oh my god," I was stunned, "This is amazing."

"I know," he leaned forward on the bar smugly, our faces just inches apart. It had a green apple flavor and was fantastically tart and sweet. He was right though – it was strong. I hadn't noticed he had poured himself some whiskey which he was sipping out of. The bottom of the short glass almost touched my nose from our closeness.

My heart was beating in my throat and I didn't know what to say. We were just staring at each other and my whole body was feeling light from all the drinks. I could stare back into those green-blue eyes all night. Nolan stuck out a finger and dragged it across my jaw line, "Thanks for coming to the show tonight. It looks like Miles and your friend are having a good time." I reluctantly looked over to the couch they were still sitting on and regretted it immediately. The owner of the bar walked over to them looking like he was on a mission. They were glued together, practically having sex on the lounge couch. The man started yelling at them with his hands up, gesturing to the door but the two just smiled. They ran, laughing hysterically, past us and through the front door. And Starlee had the apartment key.

"Star – you idiot I need the -" I started to run after her and was yanked back down on the bar stool. Nolan had my forearm clasped in his large hand, making it look like it was a toothpick. I felt a little dizzy from standing up so fast. That alcohol did a number on me…

"I can take you back to her place; I don't think you'll want to follow them," he grimaced. I pulled my arm away.

"Well that'd be great, but I was running after her for the key," I spat it out, a little harsher than I should have. My phone was in her purse along with my wallet so I couldn't even buy a hotel room for the night. I sat with my elbows on the bar and frowned. Nolan came back around and sat beside me, drinking a beer now.

"Well," he sighed, "Looks like you'll just have to stay with me tonight," He had a serious grin on his face and my heart started thudding louder, and tingles spread below my belly button. I'm sure my face had turned a permanent red from all the blushing tonight. Bennett never made me feel like this – I felt like my body was running on electricity.

"Oh, no, I don't want to hassle you with that, really." I couldn't stay with him. I don't know if I would be able to keep my hands –

"Brenna," he cut off my thought and leaned close staring into my eyes, "I insist that you stay with me tonight. I'll text Miles to bring Star over first thing and I'll get you a ride home." My stomach did little flip flops, but I nodded mechanically. It was New York City – there's no way I would find a place to stay this late and I wasn't staying out the rest of the night. I could feel my eyes getting heavy as we sat here.

Nolan noticed and he took my hand in one of his, and the other was holding my jacket that was tossed on the floor under me and my shoes. He led me outside where all thoughts of sleeping were gone – it was freezing. I let out a sharp gasp and was handed my stuff. My feet were sore and the jacket didn't do much since all of my legs were still exposed.

"Dammit," Nolan was muttering under his breath. I looked over at him and felt a couple wet spots hit my face. It was starting to rain.

"Miles took our van," he called a cab and we waited. He placed both arms on mine from behind and rubbed up and down creating friction, and then rested on my hips. I leaned back instinctively into him and his hands slid lower resting on my exposed skin high on my thighs. I was already turned on, and the alcohol didn't do much except make the feeling and wanting for him more intense. I was about the same height as him with my heels on. With them off I was 5' 7"… so he must have been over six feet tall. His head was resting on my shoulder and I could feel his breath on the skin of my neck. I feel like I've known him my entire life.

"Brenna, the cab's here" Nolan's voice, close to my ear, was soft and happy. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them.

Like a gentleman, he opened the door for me and we slid in, telling the cabbie the address of his home as he did so. I fell across his lap as the cab jerked off quickly.

"You could wait till we get home sweetheart," Nolan's hands were wrapped around my wrists that were resting over his lap. I felt that I wasn't the only one with hormones flowing through my body. I pushed myself off of him, nervously tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Oh relax Brenna," he was laughing and threw his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't relax. No way. Not now. I knew I was going to regret coming to the city after tonight – but for now I would enjoy myself.

* * *

Brenna was light in my arms as I carried her out of the cab to my flat. She was clutching my jacket and burying her face in my chest. She smelt like the drink I mixed her and vanilla. I tried not to think that my hand was resting high up her thigh inside her dress as I carried her to the door. I unlocked it with ease and set her softly on the couch and her shoes I had carried next to it. _Just forget she's here…_ The fridge had been restocked with beers and I cracked one open and went to the bathroom to clean up. I stared at the shower contemplating a cold or hot one. I was still craving some sort of sexual activity so I jumped in the shower, washed myself down, and without thinking turned the knob all the way to the right.

I thought I was going to break my teeth off from gritting them so tightly from the rapid temperature change. My dick and my boys might have shriveled up and fallen off if I stood in there much longer. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my bedroom, passing the couch where Brenna was sleeping – except she wasn't there. Her shoes were still there and the front door was still bolted shut. Panic rose in my throat regardless. My feet quickly padded against the cool wood floor into my room. The door was open and light from the kitchen shone in lighting up a very bare Brenna. Her back was to me. I might have well not even taken the cold shower.

Her dress and jacket were lying in a crumpled pile at her feet. Her arms were over her head as she slipped on a white t shirt – which I recognized as one of mine – and it fell just below her lacy black thong. I hadn't noticed I had moved a few steps in the room, and was standing just an arm's length from her shoulders. I had my hand behind my head gripping the hair at the base of my neck and let out a long breathy sigh.

Brenna whipped around quickly with a hand on her chest, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," her hands went to cover her mouth, "I thought you were still in the shower," I took another step closer and reached for the hem of her shirt. She watched my hand as I bunched the cloth in my palm which pulled it up a few inches exposing her thin lace. I could feel her breathing increase and waited for her to pull away. Instead her eyes made their way around my chest and stomach and her fingers dragged down my sex lines and hooked inside the top of my towel. They were dangerously teasing and exciting every part of me; so much so that goose-bumps spread across my arms and my hair stood on end. I could hear her heart clearly, thudding against her ribcage through my thin cotton t shirt. Our eyes met finally, and she tugged my towel to the ground.

**A/N: Whew! It's gettin' a little steamy up in here! Let me know how you're liking it? :) Any suggestions? **

**~Laney**


	5. Chapter 5

**It was so hard writing this and still having it be rated PG-13 hahaha! Did my best though! Hope you enjoy :) Let me know what you think!**

His body was god-like and my hands couldn't stay off of it. Nolan stood naked in front of me and I was in complete awe. His entire body was sculpted and tan. His abs felt solid under my fingers as I ran my hands up his body and to his lips, dragging my fingers across them… touching his piercing lightly. He closed his eyes and moaned, "Brenna…" It was one of the sexiest noises I had ever heard. His hands were clenched at his sides and I could see contemplation flash across his face. I took that extra half of step and our bodies were pressed together. His eyes now open again were staring deep into mine and in a flash I was pressed against the wall behind me with my arms raised above my head, Nolan pinning them there.

I think my heart may explode out of my chest, and it might have when his lips came crashing down on top of mine. We were both completely trashed and I pushed all thoughts out of my mind. I knew what was going on and I felt everything - that's all I needed and wanted to know. His mouth was demanding and moved expertly on top of mine as his hands slid down my body and back up as he ripped his t shirt off. I had found it in a drawer when I woke up when he was in the shower. I'm glad I hadn't gone back to the couch so quickly, this was amazing.

My hands raked his back and his squeezed and cupped my breasts. I hadn't ever felt anything like that before. Nolan's lips were on my collarbone kissing lightly and a little moan escaped my mouth. In response, he pushed in pelvis into mine grinding our bodies together. Using one hand to push my hands above my head again, the other hooked onto my new underwear and pulled them down. I kicked them away to the side of the room and wrapped a leg around him. Our lips met again hard and I pushed my fingers deep in his hair, feeling his tongue drag against the inside of my lips. And his lip ring - I never would have imagined how such a tiny metal ring could feel so good against skin. My teeth closed around his bottom lip, sucking on it before letting it go. Our foreheads rested on each other's as he looked me in the eyes. His left hand was above my head against the wall and his right was resting dangerously low on my pelvis.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do anything like this with you Brenna," his voice came out in whisper. All I could concentrate on was his fingers drawing circles on the sensitive skin below my waist. My eyes closed.

"You're getting marr-"

"Don't," I warned him not to finish his sentence by cupping my hand over his mouth. He was sly enough to run his tongue down the middle of my palm which sent my eyes wide open in a heartbeat. His fingers moved closer to the center of my pelvic area, "Are you sure?" I nodded quickly.

"Brenna I don't want you to feel like-" I brought his head down to mine pushing my tongue into his mouth, and he didn't refuse. I gasped into his mouth and felt him moan in return. His hand was between my legs now and my legs were getting weak – he had done this before. Like he could read my mind and with his fingers still pleasing me, he scooped me up with his other arm and laid me down on his bed. He was hovering over me and I dug my fingers into the comforter anxious for what he would do next.

I was lying on top of Nolan's chest and we were sprawled across the bed. The sheets were thrown across the room and he was drawing patterns on my bare skin, had he even slept? I could smell stale alcohol from his breath and taste it in my mouth. His body had felt so sure under my hands, and I could tell I would be quite sore when I got up in a few hours; there wasn't any way I was leaving this late to wander around town. The places on my body tingled were his mouth and lip ring traced over – which had been basically everywhere. I couldn't see why he might have come off as arrogant to some people. Starlee had told me he was the worst of all the Memories Broken members. Everything about his movements of his hands and his body was perfectly… exhilarating. My lips were bruised, along with my hip bones where our hips had slammed against each other repeatedly. And everything he said to me during the past few hours was sweet and coaxing – in fact, just thinking about all of his sweet and seductive words and our synchronized movements made my cheeks redden. I had to cross my legs to stop the tingling that had just rushed between them. Nolan's breathing was steady; his heart was still beating quickly so he wasn't asleep.

"Brenna?" He cleared his throat, breaking our comfortable silence.

"Hmmm?" I didn't want to open my eyes. They felt so heavy.

"Don't leave me," it came out almost in a whine, like a child, and I smiled onto his skin placing a kiss on his chest.

"Go to sleep Nolan," I mumbled it, smiling, and my fingers wrapped around his. I was confused by his words, but just before I lost consciousness I heard him whisper, "I'll always be here for you when things fall apart Brenna – Don't forget that."

The sun was the first thing I saw when I woke up. It was pretty high up by the time I was fully aware of my surroundings. I knew I was lying alone in Nolan's bed but could hear movement in the other room. Rain had started to fall and it was tapping against the window. Oddly enough, there weren't many clouds. I had been right though, my body was sore – and I was swollen, especially my breasts. My dress felt cool against my skin as I slipped it on. My underwear was nowhere to be found but I didn't mind, and I didn't think he would either.

My heart skipped a beat after remembering he was just on the other side of the closed door. But, as I neared it I heard voices – not voices… moaning. Throwing open the door, I couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

"Nolan," the two girls that were smashed against Nolan on the floor in unimaginable positions sat up, their un-naturally-sized breasts hanging perkily and their make-up shaded eyes on my face. They were both blonde, and had both been at their concert the night before, "what the fuck?" I screamed and saw angry tears well up in my eyes.

"Awe, does the little brunette not like to share her play toys?" I realized now that Nolan was under both of them. One was sat on his chest and the other around his waist, he moaned as she thrust herself down on him with a bitchy smirk worn on her face. I stood over him, looking down.

"You're not wearing any panties love," I rolled my eyes at him and a tear fell down my face. Something smelled funny – besides the sex laden sluts and Nolan. On the table lay three burnt down joints; one was still smoking. The girl on his chest ran her fingers lightning fast up the inside of my dress – almost touching my personal area. I slapped her across the face, "Don't touch me whore," I walked around the three on the ground. I don't know where my shoes or jacket were, but I wasn't hanging around any longer.

"Thanks for last night _Brianna_ – have fun at your wedding!" those were the last words I heard from Nolan before I slammed the door behind me. And then it hit me – Bennett – my fiancé. My knees buckled and I held myself against the wall for support. I was bawling, miserable angry hot tears. My heart felt like it was being ripped out from my ribcage through my bellybutton… I needed to get ahold of Starlee.

And like a saving grace – there was a payphone less than six feet away from me. Dialing the familiar number it rang twice before she picked up, groggily.

"Starlee, it's Br-brenna," I was sure she could barely understand me. She woke up then, asking 5 million questions. She must have still been with Miles because I could hear a faint 'what's going on?' in the background. I slid down the wall, phone in hand, "Could you come pick me up?" She was never going to forgive me – Bennett would never forgive me… I sobbed out the last four words, "I'm outside of Nolan's."


	6. Chapter 6

**Brenna:**

"I'm really not sure what was going through his head, really," a man's hushed whisper floated through my ears, "he's never done this before."

"Well he's obviously a raging ass hole," a familiar voice now, "I'm going to kill him," a hand was running down my hair on the side of my face. I recognized Starlee's voice but I didn't know the man's. They both blew out a harsh breath and I smelled something sweet and nasty. You know how people can recall scents faster than they can from sight? Someone was smoking a joint, and it smelled like Nolan's loft. My heart burst in my chest and I sobbed. Starlee's hand stopped petting my hair and tried to look at me, but I was lying on her lap. Through my foggy tears I could tell we were back in the living room in her apartment and the boy was Miles. He was sitting in the recliner across from us shirtless and had rough jagged tattoos spreading across his chest. His face was written with guilt which made my stomach tighten more. Starlee's arms wrapped around me, she was trying to be comforting.

"Is there anything I can do Bren?" I shook my head in her lap. There was _one_ thing I wanted though. I buried my face in a pillow and mumbled, "I want to go home."

**Nolan:**

My body was buzzing, my head was light, and I was having the perfect day after a foggy night. I was lying in my bed after the two girls left. My keyboard was across my lap and I don't remember what I was trying to play. My hash stash was gone… I was so hungry. I got as far as the couch before I had to sit down from being dizzy and I slapped my hands over my ears when the door slammed against the wall. Before I could even look to who had opened it my head was knocked to the side by a fist.

"What the hell man," I sounded like I had a speech imparity, I could barely understand myself.

"Don't you fucking 'what the hell' me. Are you such a douchebag you can't keep your dick in your pants for more than five seconds?" Miles was screaming at me and I couldn't pull any words through my pot smoke filled head, so I stared at him. My jaw was pounding and I tasted a little blood. His hands were on his hips – he kind of looked like my mom, I giggled.

"What the _fuck_ do you have to laugh at? You ruined her life Nolan!" What the hell was he going on about? Someone didn't get laid last night…

"She's getting married and you ruined her." _Brenna…_ I mouthed her name.

"What do you think her fiancé is going to do to her when she tells him, huh? I don't know him, but maybe he's a psycho. Maybe he'll beat her to death, or leave her on the side of the road, or maybe he'll just walk out and make a fool of her. And it would be your fault." I felt numb. We were face to face now, I don't remember standing up. He was slightly taller than me and had a finger pushing against my chest with each of his points.

"Your fault Nolan. Not hers. And I'm done with this," he gestured to me and then the loft.

"I'm done with this stupid band. I'm done with picking up your dead beat ass every time you made some fucked up mistake. I'm going to do something with my life. You're going to go nowhere, and when I find you on the streets five years from now I'll laugh at your sorry ass." I fell down backwards on the floor from a hard last shove from his finger. He turned to go into where his bass has sat since we arrived in New York, moving it only for shows and practice. I felt tears well up into my eyes and something tear through my stomach – guilt.

Brenna's face grew in my mind until it was all I thought about. Everything from the night before, her feel under me and my hands, her expressions… She was perfect. The way I could just talk with her like I did after the show, and how she didn't throw herself all over me like the other girls I called this morning. They didn't even compare to her… We rocked in time with each other and it was mesmerizing. We held each other all night until I woke up… and then I realized what I had done. I was so disgusted with myself and I couldn't ruin her life by staying with me. She had a family back home, a fiancé waiting for her to get back with a full life in front of her. She was going to hate me sooner or later… I had to make her hate me – then I could just forget about it.

In reality though, I know I couldn't. I thought about her, her moves, her body, and her voice.

"Miles – I love her!" I blurted it out not knowing where it came from and sounding stoned and drunk out of my mind. His head whipped around to me.

"You don't love her Nolan! You don't even fucking _know_ her!" He was fuming angry. "You've never felt love – you wouldn't know it if it slapped you in the face." No. He was wrong – well he was right about me never feeling love. But it did slap me in the face – and I wanted her back in my arms. I don't care what people say – but that love at first sight shit…. I was a firm believe now.

"I do know her – I know how I feel about her Miles. You don't know how I feel; you don't know what we did through last night together. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced." I spat out my words while I was still sitting on the floor; I really couldn't remember how to stand up.

"Yeah I do know what you did. You fucked her, woke up and fucked two other girls, and dropped her on her ass outside your door. This part of the city isn't safe – you know that. Do you even know how we found her?" He stared at me, waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't.

"You better be lucky she didn't get raped. She was laying under the fucking payphone in her shorter-than-should-be-legal dress from last night. Nothing else." I realized he had her shoes and jacket in his arms as well.

"Why do you even care Miles? Because of her stupid friend you fucked last night too? What about her? You did the same thing!" I couldn't believe how furious I was, but I couldn't control my emotions because of how drunk and baked I was.

"I like her friend yeah, and we didn't have sex actually. She's a great girl and so is Brenna. You haven't spent the last 6 hours with her crying on Starlee and me about how horrible and dumb she was to trust you. Now she has to live with the guilt that she fucked some douchebag that won't ever talk to her again… some asshole that she will never see again… the fuckup that ruined her marriage and fucked her self-esteem for probably her whole life." I didn't know what to say. Everything he said was true. "The sad part is, she fell for you and your stupidity," he shook his head, looking at me astounded.

"You ruined her. I'd just thought you should know that," he opened the door to leave, "And don't worry, you won't have to see her again. I'm taking the van and driving her to the airport." He didn't even say goodbye as he slammed the door. The dam broke behind


	7. Chapter 7

**Brenna:**

Turbulence was the worst thing about flying. Well, second to layovers and the cost… Miles and Starlee had dropped me off soon after my things were packed and ticket was exchanged for an earlier flight. I said my goodbyes, and Starlee and I both cried like we were never going to see each other again. But now, I felt like my emotions were on a standstill. My mind wasn't letting me think about anything besides the task at hand. I told my parents I was coming home early due to weather problems in the next week and I was getting bored. I would just surprise Bennett when he got home from work tonight… A candle lit dinner and some of his favorite movies or something. My heart ached thinking about him – I missed him too much.

As much as I wanted to hate everything that had happened this past weekend – I couldn't. I loved every second, and I couldn't regret what I had done with Nolan. I'd never screwed up like that before… making love to another person while I was with Bennett. But everyone makes mistakes. God would forgive me, and I prayed Bennett and my family would too. I would tell them in the morning after I was settled in… I was on the pill – he used a condom if I remember right… there was nothing to be afraid of. And I could forget about him.

That was a lie.

I could never forget about him. The shape of his body, under my hands and how he said my name over and over…

And how he looked when I caught him with the other girls. I could hate him. I would hate him with every inch of my soul.

The ride home was fine – my parents drove me to Bennett's estate and were happy to see me home so early. After the hundredth and tenth question I had answered for them, I told them we would talk about the trip more over breakfast in the morning.

Walking in the house felt right, familiar, and homey. I set my bags inside the living room and cleaned myself up. I always looked nice for him when he got home… Always my best, along with the house, and he loved when I had dinner ready for him when he got home. I dressed in a flowing peach dress and pinned up my hair as I started on cooking Spaghetti. I needed to keep my mind busy until Bennett got home. We would have a romantic, quiet night together like always and everything would be fine.

Dinner was ready, French bread was made and buttered and I tossed a fresh green salad. Something pounded out by the front door as I set the table… and again… and once more. Someone was in the house. I picked up my cell phone and dialed 911, not pressing send yet. I rounded the corner and was faced by a large breasted blonde woman being slammed against the wall by my fiancé.

I almost yelled at him to stop before I realized his pants were around his ankles, her clothes were on the floor and her legs were wrapped around his waist, being supported by Bennett's hands wrapped around her ass. I stared at the back of his light brown curly head… His button down shirt was stretched tight over his broad shoulders. He'd never been rough with me when we've had sex… It was always in bed and never lasted more than a half hour because he was tired.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me." I finally snapped out of it. Bennett turned around quickly, startled from my words; the girl slid down the wall and hit the floor with a yelp. I recognized her, Jenny Seltzer from our class in high school – Bennett requested her to be hired as his secretary. How naïve of me to think nothing of it…

"Bren, but you – next week – today's Sunday… I thought-" All the anger that had welled up inside of me the past day came out through my fist. I hit him square in the jaw and then looked at Jenny, "Get the fuck out of my house you stupid bitch whore!" she looked at me wide eyed and dashed out the door without bothering to put her clothes on.

"You've been fucking around with her for years haven't you?" I screamed and shoved him backwards into the wall. He confirmed my accusation without saying a thing. I grabbed my bags, purse and phone from the living room and walked into the garage to my car. It hadn't looked touched since I left for New York.

"Brenna, where are you even going to go? Can't we talk about this?" Bennett looked pathetic. His pants were still around his ankles, his jaw was swollen already and he had a little blood on his shirt.

"Talk? Ha! Go rot in hell you stupid piece of shit. You and your skinny ass blonde bitch can have a wonderful life together." I pulled the ring off my finger and chucked it at him. I heard it clink against the ground.

"But, I love you, Brenna please don't go!" He whimpered.

"You know what? Fuck you. Oh wait… That's what Jenny's for!" I hastily got in the car, drove away and picked up my phone making a few calls.

Through sober eyes, the building in front of me was average. It was late and dark but I wasn't afraid of anyone attacking me – I had pepper spray. The hallway wasn't as long as I thought it had been the night before, and I picked up the payphone before I could convince myself otherwise.

"Uh, hello?" The voice on the other end made my eyes swell with tears. He sounded tired like I had woken him up. What was I doing?

"Hey who is this?" he questioned again. I hadn't said anything.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" I sobbed out the words, not thinking about what wrongs he had done to me the morning before, not how his body felt on top of mine, not how beautiful his voice was when he sang… Just if he remembered what he said before I drifted off to sleep.

"Brenna?" I could tell he choked out my name as he realized who it was. His voice was uneven like he was crying.

"Yeah," I smiled to myself, "It's me."

"You don't understand – I can't even explain how I feel – what I did to you was so wrong," His voice was soft and he let out a sigh. I didn't say anything; I just wiped away hot tears that fell down my face. "I wish I could see you," this was even softer and I dropped the payphone.

It swung back and forth to the rhythm of my feet walking quickly to the door at the end of the hall. Bags in hand, I didn't bother knocking or thinking that it was locked – it wasn't. Nolan's back was facing me as I barged in his loft and slammed the door behind me. He was wearing just boxers and his phone was still up to his ear and had stopped mid-sentence before quickly spinning around.

After our eyes met I was in his arms faster than half a heartbeat. I threw off my coat and threw my bags aside and wrapped my legs around his middle, just hugging him. He sat down on the couch with me still attached to him.

Tears flooded out from my eyes and ran down his bare back and shoulders. My shoulders were shaking with how much I was crying and his hand bunched up in my hair and the other grasped a handful of my t shirt.

"I told you not to leave me," I nodded as his lips whispered close to my ears. I didn't want to leave him.

"Brenna," he kissed my neck, jaw, chin, then my nose and forehead before looking me in the eyes, "I am terribly sorry. I should never have done that to you – I just haven't ever felt like this towards someone. You're amazing and you don't deserve what I did to you. I wasn't me… I just-" I pressed my lips against his with so much force he gasped slightly when our mouths parted. I slid my tongue into his mouth, sucked on his lower lip, and his hands tightened in my hair and t shirt.

"I forgive you Nolan," I kissed his nose and wiped a falling tear from his green-blue eyes. We fell sideways so we were facing each other, lying on the couch. He pulled a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and flung it over our bodies. Slipping off my shoes and pants and shirt, I cuddled close to him and buried my face in his marble smooth chest. Our legs tangled together and his arms slipped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I walked in on him and another girl," I felt embarrassed saying this. Nolan froze under my fingers brushing over his skin, "She worked as his secretary… They've been doing this for years." My voice broke at the last words and tears fell from my eyes once again. Nolan placed his lips on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Brenna, so sorry - For him, and for my decisions… I wish you didn't have to go through that ever – let alone a single weekend." I couldn't stop crying, but it felt so nice pressed against his firm, un-clothed body – he was warm.

"I told you I would pick up the broken pieces in your life when they crumbled…" I remembered; that's what I was afraid he would have forgotten.

"Please, just let me do that for you?" All I could do is nod. And before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep, once again, in Nolan's arms.

**A/N: Oh mah goodness, it's almost over! Let me know what you have thought! Please and thank yous! Thanks for reading :) I've enjoyed writing this a lot!**

**Elaine**


End file.
